


Break Me Gently

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Pet Names, Sexy snuggles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi loved it when Kenma let his voice loose. It wasn’t often, and he usually couldn’t coax it through words; Kenma just got too embarrassed. So he stuck with hums and sighs, murmurs of soft, gentle praise that he knew he could handle. Gentle affection worked best on Kenma and Daichi was more than willing to give it to him.





	Break Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/gifts).

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BEE BEE! Love you so much and I really appreciate your friendship more than words can say. I hope you had a fantastic birthday and that you enjoy this short smutty snuggle fest.

Kenma was warm, buried in his favorite of Daichi’s sweatshirts, his loose, long pants covering his legs. But the greatest source of heat was Daichi himself, to whom he was pressed back to chest against. The warmth of his bare skin couldn’t be natural. It was the dead of winter and they’d barely turned on the heater (they had to watch their bills this month) and yet he was shirtless. 

Snuggling closer, Kenma sighed contentedly at the press of Daichi’s lips to the crown of his head. Outside, the wind and rain howled but here, in the safety of Daichi’s arms on their couch, Kenma could relax. He considered shifting position so that his neck wasn’t turned at such a sharp angle for too long but Daichi was really too comfortable to move away from. 

Especially when one of his hands landed in the junction of Kenma’s shoulder and began kneading the tense muscles. “You should take a break,” he said, deep voice quiet in the stillness of the room. He was right, of course, Kenma had been playing his new game for hours by now. 

The lights flickered ominously, heightening his anxiety in a split second. “I have to find a save spot,” he replied, strain in his voice. 

Daichi, thankfully, stopped rubbing, allowing him all his focus. Though, it was still split as Kenma considered that Daichi knew him so well and didn’t hold against him his love for all things gaming. How he understood what some people wouldn’t or thought stupid. He gave him space when he needed it and was there, eager and willing when he wanted to be close. 

Like now. 

A flash of white lit up the dimmed room, the following rumble of thunder loud over their apartment roof and the lights flickered again. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” Kenma whispered, praying, hoping, that he would reach safety before the power went out. And there, over one more hill, he saw it; a sparkling savior of hours worth of level up. That was his only complaint about this game: the lack of save spheres.

Sure, it upped the challenge factor, but power outages were hardly the fault of players and really, the developers should have taken that into account. 

He was seconds away, the menu screen popping up as his character touched the orb. Just one more button press and… there! A long sigh emitted from Kenma’s lips, his body relaxing ever so slightly in the knowledge he wouldn’t have to redo all he’d just done.

And just in time, as another flash and crack plunged the room into darkened silence. 

“Nice job,” Daichi chuckled, pressing another kiss to his head. 

“Thanks,” Kenma replied, eyes closed. He shifted again, settling more fully against Daichi, just enjoying the feeling of being close now that he wasn’t distracted by not dying on screen. 

Daichi’s hand returned to his shoulder, his thick, strong fingers pressing into muscle making Kenma whimper slightly. “So tense,” he murmured against the shell of his ear before pressing a kiss there. “Let’s see if I can’t get you to relax.” His other hand slid under the mass of material covering Kenma, his hot palm pressing against the flat plane of his stomach, sliding up slowly towards his chest. 

The higher he went, the more Kenma squirmed in his lap, lolling his head to the side when Daichi’s hot breath ghosted over his neck. “Can I baby? I can make you feel good?” he asked, low and sensuous. 

Kenma whined, his head nodding slightly. It was all the approval Daichi needed, his tongue coming out to slide up the side of Kenma’s neck, rounding the back of his ear before his teeth nipped the lobe. 

“Dai… Daichi,” he gasped when the fingers of Daichi’s right hand pinched his nipple as his left shoved down past the waistband of his sweats to caress his half-hard cock. 

Daichi hummed, pleased at the reaction. He gathered some precum from the tip, sliding it down slowly over the shaft of Kenma’s dick, the whole time mouthing and sucking at the most sensitive spots on Kenma’s neck and ears; spots he’d found through hours of exploration whenever Kenma was in the mood to allow him to do so. 

He loved it when Kenma let his voice loose. It wasn’t often, and he usually couldn’t coax it through words; Kenma just got too embarrassed. So he stuck with hums and sighs, murmurs of soft, gentle praise that he knew he could handle. Gentle affection worked best on Kenma and Daichi was more than willing to give it to him. 

So he was surprised when Kenma turned his head, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He broke it a second later when Daichi squeezed his cock, a harsh gasp falling out of his mouth followed by a broken moan of, “More.” Daichi pulled a little harder, moved a little faster, the sounds Kenma let out filling him to the brim and overflowing with longing. 

Kenma couldn’t stop his moans, couldn’t stop the words he usually tripped over from slipping out. Maybe it was the sound of the storm in the background or the pitch dark of the room, but he found himself panting heavily in Daichi’s ear, murmuring pleas for more and more and more. 

“Daichi… _ Daichi _…” 

“Fuck, you’re so good… so hot…” Daichi moaned, grinding shamelessly against him. He twisted his hand and Kenma cried out louder than Daichi had ever heard him, even when he was fucking him properly. 

“Dai… Dai, Dai… oh god,” Kenma whimpered and whined, planting his heels against the couch cushion, thrusting his hips up, his cock sliding roughly through Daichi’s calloused palm. Despite the lack of full lubrication, it felt so, _ so _ good. 

“Come for me, Kenma. Come on baby, you’re killin’ me,” Daichi groaned against his neck. His palm was flat against Kenma’s chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. He loved him, he loved him so, so much. 

“I’m coming… oh god, Daichi. Daichi!” Kenma cried out as he released, coating the inside of his pants and Daichi’s palm. 

It was the cry that did it for Daichi. Before that, he’d been planning on stepping away to grab lube and take care of his own needs before attending to clean up for Kenma but that cry… he came, _ hard._

Mutually sated, they sat in the mess of their own making as they caught their breaths. Kenma grimaced against the feel of his pants sticking to his flesh when he moved to turn over, straddling Daichi’s lap. But he ignored his discomfort in favor of leaning in to press his lips to his lover’s. “Thanks, I think I’ll sleep for the rest of the weekend after that.” 

Daichi chuckled, the fingers of his clean hand tangling in Kenma’s hair before sliding through. “I hope not, I wouldn’t mind a replay or two.” 

Kenma smiled, soft and warm and just for Daichi. “Can we get cleaned up now?” he asked, the slightest hint of pout entering his tone. 

Daichi laughed, shifted his weight and stood, easily holding Kenma in his arms. “Sure baby, let’s take a shower and then turn in for the night. I need more snuggles, only this time,” he leaned into the crook of Kenma’s neck, breathing out, “I want your skin against mine.” 

Kenma shivered. Maybe… maybe they wouldn’t go _ right _ to sleep. 


End file.
